


Supplication and Gratulation

by Alixtii



Series: Watcher!verse [22]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christianity, Drabble, Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Female Protagonist, Gen, Holiday, Los Angeles, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Religion, Thanksgiving, Vampires, War, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-11
Updated: 2005-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gratulatio, -onis, nf. Wishing joy, congratulation; a thanksgiving festival." "Supplicatio, -onis, nf. Solemn public prayer or thanksgiving; a religious festival or fast."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supplication and Gratulation

“It is right to give thanks and praise,” the children say in the church. She knows the words from a life long ago: they were said in Latin, and an obedient child gave thanks and praise to her Creator who would protect her, even as her own mother shunned her in His Name.

She trusted. She hoped. She sang a glad song unto the Lord. She had faith.

Now her song is not so glad.

The year is 2004. Dust flies in the alleys of Los Angeles. No one so much as remembers what her name had been in life.

**Author's Note:**

> [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/32584.html#comments)


End file.
